Dreams
by Leiaaa
Summary: A series of short stories that have to do with the wolf pack. Each pack member has an opinion on imprinting, their dreams are a reflection of their feelings on the matter. Sort of Leah-centric. Chapter 1 is boarderline T/M. The rest is T. Ch. 7 Jacob!
1. Sam

Early on, Sam fought the imprint and tried to break free of its chains because he knew, deep down, all he really wanted (more then anything) was Leah. The harder he fought the imprint the more miserable he became because he couldn't find a way out-–that is to say, Sam couldn't find a way out without hurting Emily.

Even though he didn't choose Emily he still loved her more than his own life. He worshiped her and he couldn't bear seeing her tears. He'd rather die than hurt Emily again, so he gave in, stopped fighting the imprint.

Sam knew Leah was strong, would live through their break-up, and being so beautiful, she wouldn't have a problem replacing him. Sure, he didn't want to think of another guy touching his 'Lee-Lee' but she deserved to find another man who would love her in a way he no longer could, so Sam pushed her away.

It was for the best.

What Sam didn't expect: the imprint didn't necessarily apply while he was dreaming. That is to say, the majority of Sam's dreams were about Leah. Some of his dreams were things that never happened, just visions of a future that would never happen. Others were silly memories of things they did together, inside jokes and ridiculous conversations.

But _sometimes_, sometimes Sam would have dreams about their most intimate moments together.

These dreams–-Sam's favorite dreams (and also his least favorite, depending on how dishonest he was being with himself)–-were also the most vivid and heavenly of all his dreams. The location would vary, sometimes they were in his room, other times in hers, a hotel from time to time, and some times they were even on the beach under a clear night sky clumsily going at each other in a double sleeping bag.

In these dreams he could literally taste her honey-sweet lips as they pressed against his. Felt her shiver as he gently caressed her warm russet skin, tracing her curves with his fingertips. Leah's eyes, dark and doe-like, would shimmer like diamonds, and her cheeks flush with pleasure as their bodies started moving together. Every time he could swear that he'd never been deeper and it would drive him wild.

When they were spent, he would always lay his head on Leah's breast and listen to her hummingbird heartbeat as she ran her fingers through his hair, their bodies still entangled as they drifted off to sleep…

What Sam didn't know: he talked in his sleep, often calling out Leah's name in ecstasy. Another thing Sam didn't know is that _he actually was_ hurting Emily, making her cry every single time he did it. It nearly killed her whenever she heard him murmur "I'll always love you, Lee-Lee."

* * *

**A/N: This was inspired by Mat Nathanson song called 'Still'. Anyway, the first time I read through the lyrics it made me think of Sam and Leah, made me even feel bad for Sam, which sort of pissed me off because I prefer to hate Sam (and Emily). I've had this bouncing around in my head for a while but I didn't want to write it because I knew it would make me feel bad for Sam ****_AND_**** Emily, and who wants that? In the end, I decided I had to write it, in order to get a better understanding of them so it would be easier to write about them in my long fic (galaxy). Anyway, I hope everyone liked it.**

**BTW, is this too graphic for the T rating? I honestly don't know. Please let me know.**


	2. Embry

Embry surprised everyone when he started showing the signs. No one knew he had _any_ Quileute blood running through his veins, let alone be a descendant of Taha Aki. So of course, there was a lot of speculation going on amongst the pack members as to whom Embry's father was. The tribe council was in an uproar, even held a special meeting about the whole thing, although, no one from the pack ever found out about what they decided; who really sired Embry Call.

After Embry phased for the first time, the pack embraced him as one of their own, a brother, despite all the controversy. And Sam filled him in on everything, all the legends, and gave Embry the order to never tell anyone unless he imprinted.

At first, Embry thought he liked the idea of imprinting because imprinting was the whole reason Sam was no longer with Leah Clearwater; Embry always had a thing for Leah, and now she was suddenly available. And secretly (or not-so-secretly, seeing as everyone in the pack knew everyone else's business), Embry hoped he would imprint on Leah, anticipating the next time he'd see her, praying she'd be the one for him.

Of course, when he did run into Leah Clearwater nothing happened. In desperation Embry went so far as to stare at her–-_really hard-–_willing the imprint to happen. He finally gave up when Leah noticed him gawking and called him a bug-eyed creeper before storming off without a second glance in his direction.

It was embarrassing, in fact, he was totally humiliated and he doubted the guys would ever let him live it down. Mortification aside, Embry wasn't too upset that he hadn't imprinted on Leah, according to all the stories imprinting was a rare occurrence; hardly ever happened. And anyway, he figured he could attempt to get her to fall in love with him the old-fashioned way, and so he spent a lot of time trying to figure out how he could make that happen.

A month later Jared imprinted, and Embry was glad that: 1) Jared hadn't imprinted on Leah, and 2) he was not Jared.

Because Jared's imprint, Kim, wasn't exactly what one would consider pretty. Heck, she wasn't even cute. She was plain, _at best_. Not that Kim's looks, or total lack thereof, mattered to Jared. Embry didn't doubt that even if Kim weighed-in at five-hundred pounds, was covered in acne, reeked of B.O., and treated Jared like garbage, Jared _still_ would have kissed the ground she walked on-–that's how much Jared worshiped Kim.

But Kim was sweet, and she made killer brownies, so as long as Jared was happy Embry was happy(-ish) for him.

Not long after something peculiar happened-–which is really saying something because, as far as Embry was concerned the whole werewolf thing was a trip-Leah Clearwater joined the pack. No one even knew such a thing was possible–-the Elders were baffled, and the pack even more so. The stories clearly never mentioned anything about she-wolves being a possibility, and that made Embry question how accurate the stories were.

Leah went nine kinds of spastic over joining the pack, even started questioning her femininity. Embry was definitely weirded out, not to mention horrified-–the object of his desire was suddenly privy to everything he thought and felt. And it bothered Embry that the guys–-that is, all the guys besides Leah's brother, Seth, who was quite traumatized by having his sometimes-nude sister around-–would stare at her. Even Sam and Jared were guilty of stealing a look or two (maybe more).

The Leah scandal was soon eclipsed when Quil imprinted, however, because Quil's imprint was inappropriate to say the least. He imprinted on Emily's niece, Claire, a two-and-a-half year old kid. Although supremely freaked out, Embry felt for Quil because who'd want to imprint on a toddler? And who knew such a thing was possible? The stories never mentioned anything about imprinting on children. The entire situation was jacked up.

But unlike Kim, Emily was adorable-–and doubtless always would be (because her mother was a total fox)–-but, she was only two! _TWO! _Plus, Quil would have to wait at least sixteen more years to lose his virginity. Not that Quil seemed to mind, the imprint made him as virtuous as a Disney princess-–he was happy playing Claire's nanny (or 'manny', as it were).

Because of Quil's situation, Embry decided imprinting officially sucked and didn't want anything to do with it. Although, at that point he was convinced he wouldn't imprint because he had set his eyes on every female on the rez since he first phased. He still found consolation in the legends despite the fact his brothers were imprinting left and right.

_Imprinting is rare_, he'd tell himself. _All those other times were just...aberrations... _

But then Paul imprinted and so did Jacob.

In Paul's case, Rachel Black was pretty, smart, around the right age, but way out of Paul's league, so _he_ lucked out.

It was Jacob's imprint that scared the living shit out of Embry.

Imprinting on freak-of-nature devil-spawn? While it was still in the womb? Not just any womb, the womb of the girl Jacob was in love with-he even made out with her. And Embry knew for a fact (hell, the whole pack knew) Jacob had sex dreams about his imprint's mother practically every night. Up until he imprinted on the monster fetus, that is.

The whole situation was sick-_truly sick-_-not to mention wrong on so many levels.

Embry knew it was only a matter of time before he'd end up imprinting, because it was painfully obvious _all_ the stories were wrong–Leah joining the pack, and the excess imprinting proved that. Embry's realization, that he would most likely imprint, messed with his head.

He even started to have the same freaky dream, night after night.

The dream always started out the same: Embry running with the pack. They're all running away from something and they're freaked because somehow they know the unseen foe they're running from is unbeatable.

But no matter what, no matter how hard they push themselves, one-by-one the pack disappears.

Sam always disappears first.

Then Jared.

And Quil shortly thereafter.

It's at this point when they really pick up the pace, Leah leading the way, seriously hauling ass. No matter how fast they run, it's not long before everyone except for Embry and Leah are gone. Leah frantically orders him to keep running, to keep up the pace and never look back because if he does he'll disappear too.

This is when he is given a choice. He can decide whether or not give into the impulse to look back.

Sometimes, when he's feeling brave, he takes a quick glance over his shoulder to see what's chasing them. On those nights, the nights he glances over his shoulder, Embry wakes up in a cold sweat, knowing full-well what the dream means.

On other nights he doesn't look back. He just keeps running, focusing on what's in front of him: Leah. It's those nights he he catches up with Leah, or rather, she slows just a little, falling in step with him. Happily, because they're in it together, they run for quite some time.

Until, inexplicably, Leah fades out of existence.

Embry preferres the dreams in which looks back, but only because he doesn't know what ends up happening to Leah, if she ends up disappearing.

Embry likes to think not, likes to think that the small gray wolf runs forever, never losing herself to the imprint.


	3. Paul

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Paul's dreams were never all that complex because he wasn't a complex guy. Yeah, he was angry but anger does not equate to complex. Usually Paul's dreams consisted of reruns of 'Aqua Teen Hunger Force' or 'Ninja Warrior', although, there was this one time that he had a homoerotic dream in which he imprinted on a guy. Paul tried not to think about that…much.

Maybe he is complex.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry everyone that loves Paul (does anyone love him?). Originally, I wasn't going to write one for Paul because I don't like him. What's with his anger-management problem? Yeah, Leah's crazy _and_** **angry but at least we know why. I tend to think Paul has issues because he is in denial... **

**Seriously, I do.**


	4. Quil

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Quil was completely psyched when he joined the pack, he was glad to finally be in on the secret, not to mention all the awesome benefits that came with being a werewolf. Of course, the best part was being able to hang out with Jacob and Embry again.

Quil never thought much about imprinting, figured if it happened to him, he wouldn't care all that much. He knew that imprinting was the best way to find 'The One', or at least that's what his grandfather always told him.

He was the third member of the pack to imprint. It happened one day when all the guys were over at Emily's place, eating. Emily's older sister showed up for a visit and she brought her two year-old daughter with her. Quil didn't notice little Claire at first, he was too busy stuffing his face and bickering with Paul over some idiotic thing or other. It wasn't until Claire toddled over to him, tugged on his hand asking him to 'p'way catch' with her, that he first looked into her big brown eyes.

The first few moments, after the imprint took effect, Quil was completely speechless because he was not quite sure what had happened to him. All he knew is that the tiny child in front of him must be given what she wanted, so he played catch with her. No one even caught on to what had happened until it was time for the guys to take off so Emily could spend more time with her sister and niece. Quil didn't want to leave, even started making excuses as to why he should stay, all the while not taking his eyes off of Claire. When Sam saw the look in Quil's eyes, he knew what happened.

When the news got out, everyone including Quil, completely flipped out. Quil wasn't a sick-o, he wasn't a pedophile, so he didn't understand why he would imprint on a child. Luckily his Grandfather, Old Quil, had some insight on the situation which ended up calming everyone down a little, although Quil knew they were all glad they weren't him. Leah, being Leah, referred to Quil as 'The Perve', 'Pervy McPerverson' or 'Cradle Robber' (until Jacob imprinted on a newborn baby, then he inherited 'Cradle Robber').

There were times when Quil actually did dream about Claire (Not very often and all these dreams were pure, of course.). Usually those dreams were just of the two of them, playing with toys or whatever else she wanted to do. Sometimes he'd have nightmares, similar to those most parents have, where he and Claire are in a crowded place, such as a mall, and somehow he loses hold of her tiny hand. He would spend the rest of those nightmares running around screaming at strangers, begging them to help him find Claire. Those nightmares usually caused him to wake up screaming in frustration and fright because he couldn't find her.

As bad as those nightmares were, there was one nightmare which was far worse. He hardly ever had it - only once or twice, really. The nightmare was of his future with Claire. In this nightmare, Claire would reject him once she came of age. She would do and say the most hurtful things, trying to get him to leave her. Of course Quil wouldn't leave her, couldn't leave her and eventually Claire would finally give in, but only out of pity. She was unhappy which caused Quil to be unhappy, and together they would live miserably ever after…

Quil was haunted by that nightmare and imagined he would be until the day Claire came of age and (hopefully) reciprocated his feelings.

* * *

**A/N: That last line about Quil wanting her to reciprocate his feelings, I hope everyone understands what I meant, those feelings will be different then, or should be. Quil isn't a perve (although yeah, in my over-active imagination, Leah calls him one).**

**I really hate the concept of imprinting, it totally sucks ass. I've tried to see the positive sides of it (because I want to write about it in the correct manner) but the more I write about it - especially in this series of stories - I can't find a positive side to it, really. Perhaps it is because I don't believe in fate, 'soul mates', 'love at first sight'. 'meant to be' or destiny...I dunno...**

**Oh and I know that in the first story, the one about Sam, it says that the imprint didn't apply during dreams (That's my imagination decreeing it be so, not official canon although I think my theory makes sense. By-the-way, there is no official canon on this subject). I think that's how it really is, that their dreams, like anyone else, will involve what their subconscious minds want. Sam still wants Leah (because if he got his choice, he'd totally be with her) so he dreams about her. Quil is cool with his imprint on Claire so he dreams about her sometimes.**

**..and just in case you're wondering, I'm not insane. I just think about the stupid twilight series (and by 'stupid' I mean, 'awesome' but I am ashamed that I love them so much. In fact, I'm _really ashamed_ because the series isn't _THAT_ good. Honestly, there are twilight fan fics on this site that are a billion times better, but I digress...) when I'm bored out of my mind.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews are love.**


	5. Jared

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Out of everyone in the pack Jared had always been the most rational, calm, cool and collected. He was quite analytical to say the least, which is why Sam picked him as his original Beta (well, it was _that_ and the fact that he was the first guy to join Sam's pack. But really, Sam couldn't have picked a better Beta).

Jared was neither a fighter nor was he a lover (although the fighting thing became a necessity once he became a wolf). Jared noticed girls, even dated a little before he started phasing, but he wasn't the type to lose his head over something as silly as love. Romance was not his 'thing' and wasn't even sure exactly how it worked.

So when Jared imprinted on Kim, a girl he never even talked to before, let alone noticed, it was quite overwhelming for him. Jared was quite astonished by how much he _loved_ the whole irrational, out of control, lighter then air, butterflies in the stomach, feeling he got when he looked at Kim.

The best part for Jared is that Kim was just the type of girl he liked; the type he would have picked if given a choice in the matter. Yeah, Kim was not physically beautiful but underneath her shy demeanor, Kim was quite intelligent, kind and had an inner-beauty that Jared truly appreciated.

Jared was not one who really had dreams all that often, but when he did he dreamt of Kim. Jared loved these dreams because Kim's inner-beauty, the beauty that most people didn't notice, was radiating out of her physical frame—she literally looked like an angel. People were finally treating her the way she deserved to be treated because they too could see what he saw. In these dreams, girls like Leah (who had always been physically beautiful and took it for granted), were actually jealous of Kim.

Jared loved those dreams and he loved imprinting because he wouldn't have noticed Kim otherwise. But as much as he loved those things, he didn't love them as much as he loved Kim, not even close.

* * *

**A/N: I found a happy imprinting story! YAY! Of course this is from my imagination, but still...**

**Also, I can't remember if Jacob ever became Sam's Beta. Did that really happen or did I just always imagine it to be that way? **


	6. Seth

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Seth joined the pack on the worst day of his life. Unlike the majority of his brothers, Seth didn't regard phasing as the worst thing that had happened to him - losing his father was the worst because that's when his family fell apart. For Seth, joining the pack was actually sort of cool, at the very least it was a huge distraction from all the struggles going on at his house.

Seth discovered he liked the camaraderie that came with being part of the pack, besides he had always wanted an older brother and he suddenly had six - Jacob Black among them. This was a big deal because Seth grew up idolizing Jacob, he wanted to be Jacob. As far as Seth was concerned, Jacob was the definition of 'cool', so being able to hang out with him was a major bonus.

Sure it was strange sharing his thoughts with everyone and it was disgusting to know _everything_ that had gone on between Sam Uley and his sister, but he could deal with it. Seth even learned to deal with the occasional nudity of his sister (he closed his eyes and tried not to think about it).

While imprinting was one of the more peculiar aspects of being a wolf, Seth did not think it was the _worst thing ever_, like Leah did. Seth spent time observing those who had imprinted and saw that they were genuinely happy with their 'imprintees'. And no matter how hard he tried (out of loyalty to Leah), Seth could not deny that Emily and Sam just made sense. In the end, Seth came to the conclusion that imprinting was a 'necessary evil' (although, he only added the 'evil' part for the sake of his sister, or rather, the sake of his kneecaps), and left it at that.

Seth's dreams were _never_ about imprinting. His dreams were of a time before words like 'phase' and 'imprint' became part of his vocabulary. In these dreams his father was alive and well; his mother was stress free and happy; Leah was smiling and laughing (because pre-imprint Sam was always there); and Seth, well he was _Home_ for the first time in a long time and that was more then enough for him. In these dreams, the Clearwater family was whole, bound by love. The overwhelming love Seth felt during these dreams would actually linger, staying with him all day - helping him be the glue that held his family together.

Seth wondered if imprint love was _as real_ as the love that used to make his house a _Home_. He came to the conclusion that imprinting love wasn't _as real_, but an imprint was much more strong and longer lasting. Seth could not decide which was better: _real love_ or imprinting.

* * *

** A/N:This is another story that just took on a life of it's own. I like this one more then the others in this series. I've always pictured Seth as the ray of sunshine in the Clearwater home. He has to be _that_ person in order to be the 'glue' that holds things together. I've always figured that Sue and Leah would be at eachother's throats because they are both stubborn and proud. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**R****eviews are love.**


	7. Jacob

**The following story does have some violence in it. Read at your own discretion.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Jacob had always been a rule-breaker and an adventurer. He liked taking chances because that's when he felt most alive. Jacob was so full of life that it literally radiated off of him causing him to shine, especially when he smiled. Jacob liked to think it was his free spirit that caused Bella to gravitate to him in the first place (Of course, that really wasn't why Bella approached him that fateful day on First beach, but he didn't know that).

The night Jacob joined the pack he died a little on the inside. As far as Jacob was concerned, he was a monster not a protector. Then Sam made matters worse when he ordered Jacob to stay away from Bella, telling him it was too dangerous, even shared the memory of how he hurt Emily, just to drive the point home. Jacob was devastated because he promised Bella he'd always be there for her. Bella needed him. So Jacob found a loop-hole in Sam's order and _sort of_ broke a rule (which he found exhilarating, made him feel alive; more human then monster).

After Bella broke his heart, he didn't want to be human anymore because he couldn't handle the emotions and the pain. That's when Jacob ran off, embracing the monster inside of him, because he didn't want to feel anything anymore.

As much of the monster he'd embraced, he refused to embrace the imprint aspect of it. He didn't like imprinting because he didn't imprint on Bella. He didn't want to imprint because then he'd forget about Bella _and_ give up his freewill. Jacob even got upset at Leah for suggesting that imprinting might not be so bad. Jacob definitely didn't want to imprint, in fact he was determined not to.

Of course all that went out the window when Jacob lost his one ally, Edward, in the fight to keep Bella alive. That's when Jacob lost any desire to remember Bella and he wanted that quick fix, he wanted the imprint. It was a relief when he did imprint, and it was just in the nick of time.

Jacob didn't remember any of his dreams, Jacob only remembered the nightmares (one truly horrific recurring nightmare). In these nightmares he didn't imprint on Renesmee. Instead, he ended up killing everyone in the Cullen residence _that _fateful night. _Everyone_.

He always went after Rosalie first but only after yanking the baby out of her arms and tossing_ it _on the couch. Then he'd systematically dismember Rosalie, set her on fire and go upstairs so he could take care of Edward. Jacob truly enjoyed dismembering Edward who was too busy trying to 'save' Bella to even see him coming. Once Edward was just a pile of body parts, Jacob would set him on fire, too. By that point, the entire lower level was burning and so Jacob always jumped out of the window and ran off into the night, away from the burning mansion…

Jacob would throw up every time he woke up from the nightmare (luckily he only had it occasionally). The nightmare truly terrified him because it_ almost_ came true. Had he not imprinted on little Nessie that night, he would've lost himself completely and become a monster of the worst kind. The imprint saved him from that fate, not only that but the imprint actually saved countless lives (Vampires, Shape-shifters, and humans), because had he followed through that night, all hell would have broken lose and he knew it.

Although imprinting tied Jacob down and it was a rule he was forced to keep, he found that he didn't mind because it's what kept him (sort of) human. Besides, he loved Nessie more then anything, even more then his own life.

* * *

**A/N: ****Sorry about the violence. I didn't want it to be so disgusting and I toned it down quite a bit, actually. I would have toned it down a little more but I needed it to be brazen enough to shock everyone as _it is_ a nightmare, not a dream****. **

**This chapter was incredibly difficult for me to write. Its one of the reasons I haven't published anything for a while. I've been STUCK because of this chapter.**** This was the best I could do because I am still bitter over the imprint. ****BITTER!! (shakes fist at sky)**

**Why was it so hard for me to write?**** Jacob was ruined in Breaking Dawn, that's why. Seriously, the guy was neutered on page 360. He's sooooo**** NOT the studly Alpha anymore (not that I wanted him to murder everyone. I just think _SETH_ could have imprinted on 'IT' and that would have kept Jacob from murdering everyone. ****)**

**The following is just more of me bitching about Jacob being ruined (read or don't read, I don't care):  
**

**I'm actually disgusted and creeped out every time Jacob is mentioned in part three of Breaking Dawn. Like, the Quileute promise ring he made for Renesmee made me want to vomit (because nothing screams pedophile like a 16 year-old guy giving a ****_promise ring_ to ****A BABY Ugh! Gross!). So yeah, I wasn't sure exactly which Jacob I should write about: The kick-ass, manly Jacob from New Moon and Eclipse or the neutered Jacob (Bella's bitch) from Breaking Dawn. ****  
**

**It's difficult for me to revisit Jacob, to try to think like him, because he truly disgusts me now. I wish my mind had a delete button so I could erase Breaking Dawn from my memory. Worst. Book. Ever (not really…_but close_). Why am I so angry right now? Because I had to revisit Breaking Dawn in order to write this chapter. I actually feel filthy right now, like I need to take a shower, because I feel like I've been violated (seriously).**

**That is all.  
**


End file.
